Heretofore, in this type of refrigeration device, for example, a vehicle air conditioner which conditions air of a vehicle interior of a car (a vehicle), an electronic expansion valve has been used as throttle means of a refrigerant circulating through a refrigerant circuit. In this electronic expansion valve, a coil is energized at a predetermined pulse number, to adjust a valve position, but the coil heats itself by the energization, and hence a temperature of the coil rises (e.g., see Patent Document 1).